


danielhowell posted a new photo

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dan is an evil little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dan asks for phil’s input for his new instagram post
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	danielhowell posted a new photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counting2fifteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/gifts).



> hello this is for my friend lou, bc they passed their exam this semester :3

“what are you doing?” phil asks when he enters the lounge.

dan looks up, startled from the sudden noise. phil’s holding two mugs, one for each of them. he holds out the black mug, and dan takes it from his hands. he winces when he sips on it, realising that it’s still hot.

the drink is a vegan hot chocolate, and although phil isn’t always the best at making them, he appreciates it just the same. dan’s favorite drinks are always the ones that phil makes.

“i hate you, you didn’t warn me that it was hot,” dan mumbles as phil scoots over onto the couch. he holds up his phone, screen tilted towards phil. “which of these pictures is cryptic enough?”

phil takes dan’s phone from his hands and scrolls through the aforementioned pictures. he didn’t think that bryony would take this many, and all of them just barely hinting that it’s dan and phil.

“all of these are cryptic,” phil says. “are you planning something?”

“absolutely,” dan says with such certainty. “we’ve been married for almost two months now, and i think it’s time to say something. they’re itching for joint content.”

phil raises an eyebrow. “i thought you didn’t wanna say anything?”

dan just shrugs. “i’m not saying that we’re married, i’m just implying that we are.”

“dan-“ phil starts, but doesn’t bother with finishing the sentence. on second thought, he thinks this might not be so bad after all. he’s quite fond of whenever his husband messes around with their fans. sure, it was a little bit scary to him the first few times dan had done something like that, but dan reassured him.

“i think our fans have a great sense of humor,” dan said, back then.

phil taps on a picture and hands the phone back to dan. it’s a picture of their hands as they put their wedding rings on each other, the shine of the rings creating a light glare in the photo.

dan smirks. “genius.”

he opens instagram and phil watches him as he sips on his own coffee. as dan loads the photo into a new post, he hands the phone to phil again. 

“choose the caption.”

phil looks at him skeptically. “why me? it’s your post.”

dan shrugs. “to be honest, i’m feeling lazy.”

phil laughs. “alright, alright.”

he types in the caption and dan looks at him fondly when he reads it over his shoulder.

it’s a familiar line from dan’s coming out video, which got uploaded a little over three years ago, and it encompasses their entire relationship.

_ companions through life _

“perfect,” dan chuckles. “now to post it and then never turn our phones on ever again!” he cackles wildly and presses post.

“dan, no!”

“dan, yes!”

they laugh at each other until their stomachs hurt.

“i love you,” phil says as he snuggles closer to dan.

dan laughs softly. “love you too, heffalump. let’s get some takeaway?”

“sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!


End file.
